Where are you Seth Clearwater?
by clo123456
Summary: Eliza Spear and Seth were perfect for each tother. So perfect that she was his imprint. So what happens when Eliza is taken into the future where some mystrious creatures want to hunt her down?
1. Telling

Chapter 1

I had vowed when I was thirteen that I would never tell anyone about my gift. After seeing how it tore my family apart I believed it was better to keep it bottled up, hidden from anyone.

Even though I did, people still seemed to sense that there was something different about me and had always stayed away from me in the playground, or when I was at work. This had bothered me at first but I soon got over it, I mean who need's friends? Huh? At least I had my mum. She always sided with me.

Sorry, I'll go into more detail. When I was four I was stood outside in the garden, playing football with my brother. I had run to get the ball near a plant plot when he tripped me, causing me to bang my head.

I had burst into tears, causing my brother to tease me. It was only kiddie teasing, nothing bad. But when you're four it feels much worse.  
I stayed where I was, sat on the floor and wished I was invisible. Next second he couldn't see me, and then he started screaming and crying.

My brother never cried which alerted mum and dad to the fact something was seriously wrong. They ran outside and couldn't see me either. Then when my brother told them I had disappeared they thought he meant I had gone off somewhere and was missing not just stood next to them, invisible.

The police were called and everyone was out looking for me. No matter how hard I cried or loud I screamed they couldn't hear me, even though I was right next to them.

By the end of the day my parent's had given up hope. The whole town had searched everywhere for me and now rumours were being spread it was a hopeless case.

That day was the worst day of my life. At first it had been fun but by the end I was scared, tired and hungry. I wished I was visible constantly but nothing seemed to happen.

Luckily the next day I woke up and it was all alright but it just freaked my dad out too much. Mum stuck up for me though during their divorce then moved with me. She'd wanted to take my brother but he chose my dad.

It was sad because they still loved each other; it was all my fault with my _gift_.

I found out that my gift was to start hallucinations concerning me so no-one could see me or I looked different or something. It was easy to control it if I wanted it to happen but it often happened also when I didn't want it to happen. So occasionally it just sort of slipped out and weird things happened.

It became an unmentionable thing with my mum and I had no-one else to talk about it with. I couldn't blame her though; she was always stressed out in case the next time I used my gift everyone found out or something. That's why we always kept moving.

When we came to La Push I had expected more or less the same thing. Which I didn't get as I found Seth. Mum was always hesitant about our relationship but she realised we loved each other so let us be.

I noticed something was different about my boyfriend and his group of friends then all the other people I had ever met. They were unnaturally to hot (temperature wise), always ate too much and were super strong and fast. I began to believe I wasn't the only unnatural thing on the planet and today Seth confirmed it.

He sat me down on the beach and told me he was a shape shifter that transformed into a wolf. Seth told me about the pack and showed me him in wolf form. I was amazed that he told me Sam and Emily's story though. Wasn't he scared that it would frighten me away from him?

I wasn't frightened though as I knew Seth would never hurt me and my love for him grew even stronger when he told me about imprinting. After he had confessed his whole life story to me I instantly felt guilty. He had told me all this yet I was still keeping something from him. This view on things made me break the promise I had made to myself when I was thirteen and I instantly told him what I told you.

He wasn't fazed about it. (Which I was thankful for) He was happy as he had always knowing something was up and was grateful I could finally tell him.

That was one or two hours ago now, or maybe longer? I don't know and I'm not bothered. I'm on top of the world. Anything could happen and I wouldn't care!

"What are you thinking about??"

I looked up to see Seth gazing into my eyes, every time he looked at me so intensely I'd get lost. It was just so easy looking into those large hazel eyes, it made me want to be with him forever.

"Marie? Erm why has your hand gone all sticky?"

I looked down to where mine and Seth's hands were entwined to see glue covering both of us. My cheeks automatically turned bright red I pulled my hand away from his.

"That was embarrassing" I whispered, whipping my hand on my trousers. I slowly looked up at Seth's face to see he was grinning down at me "Sorry Seth!"

"Don't worry", he chuckled "I'm used to it. Things like this just sort of happen around you!"

He bust into childish giggles while I just rolled my eyes at his immature and childish behaviour then turned back to look at the approaching sunset over the sea.

I wonder in the future will me and Seth still be together? I know he said he's imprinted on me but can imprinting fail? It would break my heart if me and Seth broke up, it sounds cheesy but I just love him too much. I don't know what I would do if he broke up with me because he preferred someone else… If we do stay together how will we look? Will Seth still look like he is now and will I look like an old lady? I hope my powers will come in hand and make me look young? I couldn't bare it if people thought I was Seth's grandma. I wonder what would happen if I disappeared from Seth's life now to never come back, will he just forget me or will he not be able to cope?

Seth nudged me in the side and I looked up at him grinning down at me. He leant down to give me a kiss on the forehead as I closed my eyes. But the kiss never came.

"Hey mister where's my kiss??"

I opened my eyes to find myself stood in the middle of what looked like a street surrounded by disgusting creature like things carrying what I guessed were weapons. I took a deep breath and pressed my back into the wall behind me as I noticed the glares they were all sending me and I realised that they were looking at me. My eyes glanced up to catch the date hanging on the wall above me.

June 13th 2013

_Where are you Seth Clearwater?????_


	2. Billong?

Chapter 2

_Seth nudged me in the side and I looked up at him grinning down at me. He leant down and to give me a peck as I closed my eyes. But the peck never came._

"_Hey mister where's my kiss??" _

_I opened my eyes to find myself stood in the middle of the street surrounded by creatures with weird gun like things pointing at me. My eyes glanced up to catch the date hanging on the wall above me. _

_June 13__th 2013_

* * *

I looked around for Seth but I couldn't see him anywhere. What had happened to me? It must have been my power it must have gone wrong. Again.

"Who are you?" The voice sounded bored as if they didn't care who I was.

I glanced up to see one of the creatures had taken a step towards me and I tensed up in fear. They looked exactly the same as the rest of the creatures, with the same bright blue eyes and balding head. Their figure stood thin and lean though there was something in the straight posture that signalled danger. The creature's finger reached for the button named launch on his weapon and I gasped at the length of his fingernail, there was almost 3 inches of straight black dirt.

I hadn't even begun to answer the creature; in fact I'd forgotten its question as I waited for something to happen to me. Maybe my death?

"Stop it! She's my friend!"

I spun round to see a young boy with black hair and green eyes. He was small and clutched a shoulder bag to him as he took a step towards me reaching with his other hand.

I glanced up to see that the creatures were no longer surrounding me; in fact there were none of them anywhere. Just me and the boy stood in the street.

"You are my friend aren't you?" The boy asked taking another step towards me.

"Of course I am sweetie. But where are your parents? And why did you just do that?" I knelt down as I said this, so I was the boy's height.

"They're dead. The billongs got to them before we arrived". He said it with a straight face staring at me as my hand started to shake with fear.

"Ok, well. Why did you just-."

"Because you're an imprint. Like me." He knew the pack. There was nothing to worry about. "But don't worry. I'll look after you. You won't die like the rest."

My hand started to shake violently as my breath came out in a rush. Ten minutes ago I was stood with Seth on the beach and everything was ok now, all the imprints had been killed?

"How-."

His icy hand took mine and I looked at the boy. He was so small yet so much braver then me.

"Come on we better get going. I need to meet up with Jacob".

Jacob?? At least there was going to be one person I knew to explain everything. I let the boy lead me into one of the buildings then stopped when I realised it was a teddy bear shop.

"Come on!"

I didn't want to move but the boy was somehow really strong. He managed to pull me through the shop then stopped next to a teddy bear which he pulled out. I glanced over his shoulder at the price tag then gasped at what I saw.

"Erm…honey I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to afford this, it's 960 pounds!!"

The boy looked up at me and a giggle escaped his lips as he hugged the teddy tighter.

"Jake gave me 3,000 pounds to spend" He looked proud of how much money he had "Don't worry I have us covered". My mouth opened in shock.

After he said this he turned and walked over to the cashier I stayed where I was, hidden behind a row of teddies as I watched.

The cashier looked exactly like the things which had cornered me earlier this morning but the boy didn't even look fazed.

"Hello Ottomubera!" The creature said kindly to the boy as she called out the price of the teddy then stuck her hand out for the money. "Another Teddy? How many do you have now?".

"A few. But still not enough."

"Enough for what?" In the creatures blue eyes there was something other then curiosity.

"Till I'm satisfied!"

Ottomubera took the teddy back off the thing then turned and hurried back out of the shop re-taking my hand on his way. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the creature stood fuming so much they were shaking. Immediately I turned my head back round so I was focusing on where we were going.

As we walked through the street I noticed most people we passed looked the same as the creatures. Was it a new fashion or something?

"Look, Ottomubera I was-"

Ottomubera suddenly stopped and looked back at me with a look of venom on his face. Scared I took a step back. What was wrong now?

"Don't ever, EVER call me that." His voice was quiet and filled with frustration but then it went back to normal. "Please, call me Otto".

I couldn't help but grin at the kid as he took up my hand again then led me towards what looked like half a bubble with wheels but which I suppose was the car of the future.

"Jake! I'm here I've bought a friend, she's another imprint!"

"What?!"

Jacobs head appeared over the side of the car and he looked exactly the same. I wanted to run up to him and fling my arms round his neck but then his face darkened which stopped me. He looked furious.


	3. Attack Equals Confusement

Chapter 3

"_Jake! I'm here I've bought a friend, she's another imprint!"_

"_What?!"_

_Jacobs head appeared over the side of the car and he looked exactly the same. I wanted to run up to him and fling my arms round his neck but then his face darkened which stopped me. He looked furious. _

* * *

"Get away from us! Don't you think you've done enough!" Jacob was yelling full swing at me as he dived out of the car and pushed Otto behind him. "Or do you want to go ahead and kill the rest of us?"

"But Jake-" Otto stepped from behind Jake trying to reason with him.

"No buts, she's evil. Otto wait for me in the car"

As soon as Otto got into the car Jake flung himself at me and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt holding me off ground.

I was too alarmed to react, I mean me and Jacob had always been good friends. Well up until about half an hour ago.

"Please Jake. Let me go, I don't know what's going on and I really need help."

I couldn't help the tears that begun to fall down my face as the situation hit me. Here I was stuck in the future where strange creatures hunt people, my friends are now my enemies and I don't even know if my boyfriend is alive.

Jake was still holding me, his face had softened a bit but he still kept a firm grip on me as if he couldn't decide what to do yet. I waited until my sobs had died down a bit before I said anything else.

"About half an hour ago I was stood with Seth on the beach. Everything was perfect, but now. Jake? What's going on?"

Jake released his grip on me but looked at the floor for a second before he looked at me with his face guarded.

"You didn't come back." I knew Jake, maybe it was his four years ago but I could still tell he was lying. "We looked everywhere for you but you didn't come back. Then the Billongs took over…" At my confused look he started to speak again. "The creatures that are tall and thin disgusting things. We failed at our job and now they can hurt whoever they want. Come on we better get going. Who knows who's watching us".

Jake led me back to the car and I climbed into the back. Otto grinned as he looked up at Jacob.

"Told you so…"

Jacob just messed up his hair before starting up the car.

As we drove I glanced out the window to look at the view, but all I could see where big silver buildings. There was no beach or cliffs. I couldn't even see the sea?

"It dried up" I looked up at Jacob. "No one knows how it just went"

"Oh" I glanced up to see lots of signs above the road. Each sign was decorated with a name wrote in lights. As I read them I saw the name 'Ottomubera'.

"Hey Otto, look there's your name!"

By the time Otto and Jake looked up we'd had passed it. Immediately Jake tensed and Otto just looked terrified.

"Was there a number next to it?" Jake demanded.

"Er"

"WAS THERE A NUMBER NEXT TO IT?!!"

"I don't know you were driving to quick" There was a deadly silence to my words. "What does it mean?"

Jake glanced quickly at Otto before he answered me.

"The Billongs like people to be prepared for their death. The number is how many hours the person has left". His voice lost its seriousness as he turned to Otto. "Don't worry me and Leah won't let anything happen to you".

"Leah!" I'd never felt so relieved to hear her name before.

"Yeah she's-"

"We're being followed!" Otto whispered.

I glanced out the back window to see a smaller half bubble cart with a Billong inside. His eyes were stuck on the cart we were in and his hands were holding another gun like thing.

Immediately the car grew tense and stressed. No-one said anything but that just added to the mood in the car.

Jake sped up until the buildings out the windows were almost invisible but the Billong also sped up to match the speed. I quickly racked my brains for a way to get away, and then it hit me. Just use my power.

"Jake when I say so grab Otto and jump out of the car!"

"Eliza do you really-"

"Trust me Jake just do it!" Jacob rolled his eyes at me but reached out and grabbed Otto with one of his hands so he was ready to jump out.

"NOW!"

I watched as they ran into a dark gap between the buildings then turned and kept my eyes on the road. The car was still heading straight forward and the Billong was still on my trail. All I had to was jump and make sure I was hidden. If I used my power to hide myself while I jumped then the Billong will keep heading forward.

I closed my eyes and summoned my power then got ready to leap out of the car.

As soon as I jumped the Billong swerved his car and parked next to where I was hidden behind a rock.

How did he know where I was? He shouldn't have seen that?

A need to cough rose up inside me but I kept it down as the Billong crept around the opposite side of the rock. Secretly I hoped it would turn around for some strange reason and walk away. But that didn't happen.

Instead it took a step around the rock so it was hanging in front of me then grinned, showing its dagger like teeth. It bent down so its face was only an inch away from mine then spoke so its mucky breath polluted me.

"I am reality, something as fake as that will never work against me!"

And that was the last thing I remembered until Jake found me.


	4. My Seth

Chapter 4

_Instead it took a step around the rock so it was hanging in front of me then grinned, showing its dagger like teeth. It bent down so its face was only an inch away from mine then spoke so its mucky breath polluted me._

"_I am reality, something as fake as that will never work against me!"_

_And that was the last thing I remembered until Jake found me._

All I could see was black. It engulfed me as I lay still being the only prey which welcomed its hunter. But I was confused for as the blackness turned around and I could feel a slight warmth, I couldn't remember how I came to be in this position?? Then it struck me the Billong, it had been following me, Jake and Otto? But where was Seth, why wasn't he here? Didn't he swear to protect me when he told me I was his imprint? Then more memory returned and I could remember before then. I was taken away from him and the pack, to face the misery of its future. A laugh shook through my body at the irony of it. Out of all the people why did it have to be me?

"Eliza?" It sounded like Jake.

"Eliza? Eliza where are you?" And that was Otto.

I opened my eyes and sat up to find myself sat in the dark surrounded by trees. It reminded me of La Push but wasn't it taken over by towers now?

"Eliza there you are!" Otto came from behind two trees and flung his arms round me. "I thought they'd got to you!" I was about to ask what Otto meant but he glanced over his shoulder. "Jake I've found her!"

Jacob came from behind the two trees Otto had come from and for a second I thought he was going to smile.

"Come on! Let's get her back to the house!"

Jake led the way while Otto grabbed my hand and followed him. I was too use to the warmth that I hadn't realised Otto's hand was as warm as a shape shifter's before. Could he be another wolf?

As we approached the house a women flung open the door. It was Leah but she looked so different. Her dress was stained a dark muddy colour and her hair hung in knots. She had managed to acquire a limp and when she talked her voice sounded like an old women's.

"Otto!" Her voice was filled with relief. "Where have you been!?"

As she ask / yelled this she ran forward and scooped Otto up in her arms, she hadn't noticed me yet but when she saw me she put Otto behind her and hunched over, growling.

"Leah, its ok" Jake took a step towards me as he spoke.

"Its OK is it?? That's what you said at the start. That's what all of you said and look what she did. There's a reason Nessie isn't here and the reason is her!"

At this Jacob launched himself at Leah's throat, transforming half way. Leah didn't even look bothered as she lay flat out on the floor with Jacobs teeth sunk into her skin.

"You don't want to do that, Jake. You don't want to".

Leah spoke in a kinder voice then before which made Jacob phase back. Although tears were pouring down his face and his body was shaking violently I couldn't help asking…

"Where's Nessie?" I took a step forward as I asked, unsure about what to do.

"Eliza just go in the woods. Come back when you've found your answers." Leah growled at me.

I turned back towards the woods, confused. Why would the woods help me? I glanced back over my shoulder but everyone ad gone in the house now. With a sigh I stepped into the forest unsure of which direction I was supposed to go in.

It must have been at least two hours probably more, (I wasn't good at guessing times) and I was still in the woods desperately lost. It was pitch black now and all I could see was the shape of the trees and the sticks covering the floor. There was nothing which could help me to figure out what had happened.

As I stood with trees on all sides of me I heard a twig snap. I picked up a stick and took a step back unsure whether I could harm a Billong or not. But it wasn't a Billong that had snapped the twig, it was something else.

Two yellow lights appeared in the darkness but as they moved closer I realised they were eyes. A growl escaped from the creature as it took another step closer to me, waiting for me to do something. But I couldn't move, my body was frozen as I stood shaking slightly waiting for the creature to kill me. As the creature took another step towards me the stick fell from my hand as I saw that its fur was a sandy colour.

The creature was a shape shifter, not only that but he was my shape shifter. It was Seth.


	5. Why would I?

**Sorry it took me soo long to update. **

Chapter 5

_As I stood with trees on all sides of me I heard a twig snap. I picked up a stick and took a step back unsure whether I could harm a Billong or not. But it wasn't a Billong that had snapped the twig, it was something else._

_Two yellow lights appeared in the darkness but as they moved closer I realised they were eyes. A growl escaped from the creature as it took another step closer to me, waiting for me to do something. But I couldn't move, my body was frozen as I stood shaking slightly waiting for the creature to kill me. As the creature took another step towards me the stick fell from my hand as I saw that its fur was a sandy colour._

_The creature was a shape shifter, not only that but he was my shape shifter. It was Seth._

I took a step forward as instantly the pain which had come from our sudden separation vanished. A smile filled my face and my steps turned into a run until I was centimetres away from him. Seth still hadn't moved. He stood there shaking with what appeared to be anger but there was still love in his eyes. My hand reached automatically but before I had the chance to touch his fur, Seth had stood up and charged into the trees and away from me.

Instantly despair washed over me. How could he just leave me stranded in the woods? What had I done that was as bad as that? Something clicked inside of me but I refused to acknowledge it, after all it was just a theory. I wouldn't do something like that.

As I was stood contemplating my past, a figure emerged from the woods. Fear instantly constricted me as I stood and waited for the impending attack. But it was Seth, he was back.

To be honest I preferred the Seth of four years ago. This Seth looked older and not in his appearance, though he had changed quite a lot, it was more like something had changed inside of him. The glow to his smile which had forever filled his face had now vanished and despair showed easily in his eyes.

I took a step closer to him but he turned and walked and sat next to a small pond I hadn't noticed before in the darkness, and sat down.

"You're from the past, aren't you?" His voice sounded so much wiser, he sounded ancient.

"How do you know?" I glanced up into his eyes but he wasn't looking at me, he was skidding stones across the pond.

"You smell like the sea. And also, you wouldn't come near me". A dark emotion filled his voice which sounded like humour.

I stood contemplating whether he would let me sit next to him. I was used to his unnatural body heat and I knew it would help to remind me of home. But I couldn't bear it if he turned his back. I decided to take the risk and sat close to him next to the pond. Thankfully he didn't move away.

"So I'm still alive then? Here and now?" He didn't answer me. "It's just Otto told me that all the imprints were dead so I assumed that…"

"They're NOT dead" The anger in his voice made me flinch away from him. "Just preoccupied… visiting the dark side, you can even call it vacation if you want?"

"I don't understand what do you mean?" I glanced up at him to see he was staring at me with the guarded look Jake was wearing earlier.

"Do you want the full story?" His question confused me. I needed to know why I was here and to do that I needed to know what had happened.

"Of course I do".

"It happened the day I told you I was a werewolf, well shape shifter. I knew you were different and I was secretly celebrating that I knew how. You told me you weren't cold but I could still see you shivering so we went back to Emily's. That was strange occurrence one."

"What's strange about that? I mean we always go to Emily's?"

Seth glanced at me with a sad smile on his face which he didn't even try to hide.

"Used to. We used to always go to Emily's. When we got there their was a girl stood in the living room with dark hair which seemed to be falling out and green eyes. She was beautiful in a strange mystical way and all the pack seemed to be positioned around her. I asked what she was doing there and immediately they all sprang to her defence and told me they found her in the woods". He chuckled with laughter that scared me. "Strange occurrence number 2… The pack let the girl stay with Sam and Emily. Over time the defensiveness wore off and everyone seemed back to normal so I decided it must have been a false alarm I was just being strange…" He paused and I waited for him to speak but it didn't come.

"What happened next?" I asked, but got no reply. "Did I do something?"  
Seth nodded and I was alarmed to see tears in his eyes.

"You two were like best buds which we all thought was great considering she was a bit strange and seemed to need a friend. But then you started to act like her? This scared me but I left you to it."

He glanced up at me but still didn't look in my eyes. He looked so sad that I wanted to hug him, but I knew I shouldn't. After all I was the cause of all this wasn't I.

Seth did a weird cough which would have been funny in any other circumstances, before he carried on talking.

"You started to pull away from me and the pack. The only person you seemed to talk to was her and when you said more than a sentence to the rest of us it seemed like a celebration. One morning I went into the bathroom to find you stood there staring at yourself; you couldn't even look yourself in the eye. As I watched, you pulled a brush through your hair and it scared me. Your hair was falling out".

"Strange occurrence number?" I don't know why I said it, it just popped out. Maybe it was the situation. So unrealistic, so strange that I just had to crack a joke.

"This isn't funny!! Then again it must be for you. It must seem so unreal coming from the beach to a city. With Billongs! A name so funny you can't possibly be scared of them!"

I was scared. Seth never normally shouted at me, nor did he get angry. He was too nice, happy Seth.

He seemed to realise what he said and the way he was acting.

"Sorry," he turned his head back to the pond and picked up a stick which he used to poke around the pond with. "It's just hard you know, we're all scared"

I didn't dare interrupt so I just nodded my head.

"Your eyes started to change colour, from their beautiful hazel colour to green. Your behaviour started to change, your attitude, your friends… the list is endless you just, weren't you! We called a pack meeting after you hit Kim."

There was a pause their where I let out a little gasp. Me and Kim had always got on alright.

"We needed to find out what was going on, find a way to repair it. But it was too late."

Is tears had almost reached the overflow point; I badly wanted to brush them away.

"Collin was on patrol when they came. He was the first to go. The only warning we got was a howl so we all just assumed he had ran into a vampire. That was the worst mistake we all made. Leaving the house unguarded with the imprints in."

He looked me in the eyes. His eyes entranced me, pulling me into their depths. Just looking into them proved to me he was telling the truth. Sadly, he turned away too soon.

"By the time we came back they had all gone. Only you and that weird girl were there and you both looked exactly the same. I was relieved you were fine but you only laughed at my expression. And- well that was the point that everything changed. You became leader of the Billongs".

"I wouldn't do that".

I loved- love the pack. They are my family I wouldn't do anything to harm them. Would I?

"I'm not telling you what you would or wouldn't do. Just what you did".

"But-", I struggled to find a flaw in his explanation. "Otto survived!"

"Leah met him after the incident, after he'd turned wolf. You know Leah's love life is doomed forever? Otto's a wolf he will never age!" Seth gave off a half laugh which sounded so displaced it was scary. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. It's no longer the common thing."

I looked into Seth's eyes, searching for a trace of the Seth I knew and loved. Not the bitter one, but it was almost impossible.

"Must be hard on you, huh?"

This tiny bit of sympathy made me realise with a burst of shock that I hadn't lost my Seth.

I nodded. My head was spinning, I was in denial. Why would I do such thing?

"Not as hard as on you though".

My voice came out as a squeak and it was then that my tears poured out of my eyes. I half expected Seth to hug me, tell me it was alright. But that didn't happen.

"Don't cry. Too many tears have been shed, all for useless purpose's". His voice was hard, un-Seth like. "Come on let's get you back".

As I followed Seth through the tree's my head thumped so hard I felt sick. Guilt captured me in a net that thickened when I let my thoughts wander to far towards my past/future. But my mother had always taught me one thing that stuck with me through life. As Seth turned away from me and left me stood in front of the house. I repeated the phrase in my head.

'There's always a way out of anything'.

And I was going to find that way.


	6. Betrayal is my Second Name

_**Sorry! I wasn't happy with the chapter so I decded to improve it. I dont know if I got the last bit right, so if you see any improvements please review me and say, and I'll try and improve it again.**_

_As I followed Seth through the tree's my head thumped so hard I felt sick. Guilt captured me in a net that thickened when I let my thoughts wander to far towards my past/future. But my mother had always taught me one thing that stuck with me through life. As Seth turned away from me and left me stood in front of the house. I repeated the phrase in my head._

'_There's always a way out of anything'. And I was going to find that way._

Chapter 6

Seth turned round and walked off into the forest, leaving me stood there in front of the building.

I hadn't properly looked at it yet, but now I realised that I recognised it. It was a simple style, had what looked like two floors and was painted a worn out yellow. Most of the windows were smashed and there was a tree cutting into the building. But for some reason it reminded me of home.

"It's Sam and Emily's", Jake said as he walked out the front door.

"What?" I looked at him confused. My brain wasn't working properly due to too much information overload. I still couldn't believe what I had done to everyone.

"The house"

I gazed up at the house. It didn't look much like one, it seemed to foreboding. Emily's house had always seemed the opposite, everyone was always welcome.

"You're tired"

I glanced up at Jake a small sympathetic smile playing on my lips.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"You know, it's much easier to think about it".

Jake came and sat down on the muddy ground next to me as he said this. I decided to join him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your past… your future-" He paused for a second trying to decide which one it was before he gave up. I couldn't help but smile at the expression of intense concentration on his face. "You've seen it now. You can change it".

"But how, Jake?? What am I going to do that will change the world and real it so it's back to normal!"

I don't know why I shouted at Jake. He was the only one, except Otto, who seemed to trust me. It was just too confusing, too complicated. How an earth was I going to rebuild the world without anyone's trust? Even though I couldn't I remembered my promise to myself and wanted to change everything.

"When you go back to your present.".

Jake's voice was calm and collected, but it also pointed out this was the only way to stop the situation.

"This not a-"

Jake interrupted my argument with a half hearted smile.

"You can have Otto's room."

Jake turned and started heading back into the house so I followed him, about to ask where Otto was sleeping. I immediately forgot the question when I saw the state of the room.

In my present, there had been something about the pack members which had echoed a sense of safety and confidence, even too people who didn't know the secret. But now it was just depressing.

Paul was sat on the floor slouched against the wall, in one hand he was clutching a picture of Rachel and in his other hand a can of beer. Lying on the floor at his feet was Quil, curled up in a ball clutching one of Claire's old teddy bears.

They didn't get up and try to attack me as Leah had done, so I assumed that they Jake had told them. I didn't want to think the other reason was because they couldn't be bothered or were too depressed. The pack wasn't like that.

I glanced around the room but there was only one other person and I didn't recognise him. He must have changed after the whole occurrence, like Otto…

My question sprung back to my mind.

"Jake, where's Otto?"

At the mention of his name Jake flinched. Paul took his eyes off Rachel's papered face and glanced up at me absentmindedly. But that seemed to be the only answer I got. Alarm bells were ringing inside my head.

Five minutes later I finally got my long awaited answer.

"They took him". Jake's voice was twisted with emotion as he reached forward for a can of beer.

I watched his hand move slowly but desperately. As if this can of beer would get him so drunk he could forget about the whole situation. He wouldn't have to think about Otto or Renesmee or anything else that's gone wrong. Before his hand could reach it I grabbed it off the table. It wouldn't get him drunk anyway. His temperature was too high, it would burn it off.

"Aren't we going to do anything then? Help him?"

There was barely a reaction to my word's. These guys could be anything but they weren't or no longer were my pack.

"There's no point" Paul's voice was dead.

"Where's Leah?"

No one answered me.

"Where's Leah?" I repeated.

"She's gone".

"But where?"

If Leash had gone after Otto all by himself then anything could have happened. There was who knows how many Billong's out there. Leah was practically defenceless against them.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!?"

Quil turned with a half smile on his face. "What's the point."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They just didn't care.

"Otto's a member of the pack! Isn't the point his safe return?"

I was starting to feel like their mother. Like Emily used to seem like…

"Ava, if we go, we get killed. We need to survive. There needs to be some sane people in this world!" Jake spoke as if it was a simple math's equation with only one answer. He hadn't yet realised that their were actually two.

"No! There's always a way".

Otto couldn't have gone that long ago, he must still be near.

I took off out the door and into the woods. Feeling the sympathetic looks aiming at my back

Whenever I had said something to the pack or asked them to do something, which they hadn't. Seth had been my saviour.

"SETH!" I sprinted through the forest trying to search for the pond and the place I had sat with Seth, what seemed like ages ago.

"Otto's gone. Leah's gone after him! I need your help!"

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. I took a few steps forward, hesitant but sighing relief. He had always been the person I could rely on.

It was pitch black so I couldn't see his face so I carried on forward so I could see what his expression would be.

I stopped though as soon as I could see his face. It wasn't Seth, it was a Billong. I shivered in fear as I heard a wolf howl from somewhere behind me. But Seth wasn't close enough to help.

I closed my eyes and tried to blend in, to disappear, so he couldn't see me.

But I couldn't bear closing my eyes on an enemy. I opened my eyes when I heard him take a step towards me and he grinned showing his dagger like teeth. It reminded me of something similar.

Then he spoke the words that brought it all back.

"**I am reality, something as fake as that will never work against me!"**

I felt my heart break as my memory was triggered.

_A need to cough rose up inside me but I kept it down as the Billong crept around the opposite side of the rock. Secretly I hoped it would turn around for some strange reason and walk away. But that didn't happen._

_Instead it took a step around the rock so it was hanging in front of me then grinned, showing its dagger like teeth. It bent down so its face was only an inch away from mine then spoke so its mucky breath polluted me._

"_**I am reality, something as fake as that will never work against me!"**_

_A grin spread across the Billong's face as he knew he had succeeded in capturing his victim. In agreement with this emotion his hand began to grow and orange colour as he lifted it up, before me. _

_I let out a scream, hoping someone would help me. But as my scream fell from my mouth, I wondered if I had actually screamed at all. _

_The passing cars still flew past on the motorway, nothing was going to stop them, there destination was inevitable. They didn't even slow down or consider helping me._

"_Wonder how you'll feel when you will find out that you betrayed your family once again?"_

_Questions erupted in my mind. What was he going to do? Betray how? Family, I've only had one family… THE PACK!? Why was the glow coming towards me? He's grinning? Why is he happy? I couldn't move, was this what people meant in books when they said they were frozen in fear? But his wasn't a book? It was real life! My life?_

_I felt faint and I felt myself travelling away from my head. Everything was confusing. I just didn't understand? The questions plus the glow plus the sudden change plus everything managed to weaken me. _

_As my feet los their balance, everything went black._

The Billong standing in front of me laughed at my expression as he realised that I was remembering the incident. But I didn't care.

I had just realised what the Billong had one to me. He had put a tracker in my head. Now I had lead them to the remaining pack members.

Was I or was I not the worst imprint ever?

I had betrayed my pack again although this time was without knowing it. I had led them all to the headquarters and undoubtedly the pack's death.

I wanted to laugh with the Billong at the sick and twisted humour of it all as he reached out to grab my hands and take me somewhere I didn't know.

Before he could reach me though, something had to happen to make this situation even worse, unbearable even.

My mind wasn't working properly as a wolf jumped into the little space occurring between me and the Billong, growling so loud my ears pounded. I stood and watched useless, I hadn't seen a wolf fight a Billong yet, I was unsure who would win. Perhaps it would be an easy fight? Perhaps not? Either way I was scared of the outcome.

It took me a while to process the wolf was a pack member, and even longer to process his name. Even though he was my wolf.

"Seth?"

He didn't glance at me, just circled his prey in an animalistic way. Seeking revenge for all that happened.

"Seth, run! NO!"

My voice echoed through the woods. Terrifying me so much, I felt sick to the stomach. They were filled with sorrow and woe, horrifying but too loud to back away from. Echoing the possibility of the one outcome I dreaded to think of thee most, Seth's death.

As if the Billong had heard my inner thoughts. I watched the scene I was thinking about almost play out in front of me, as the BIllong charged at my Seth and he flew towards a tree.

As soon as I heard Seth's body crunch the Billong came back towards me, to take me away. He was about a metre away before the sandy wolf, Seth, was stood once again, in front of me.

He was limping and bleeding now, but he still stood bold, trying to protect me.

I was a wimp and couldn't bare it as the BIllong once again advanced on my Seth. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't know if he lived or died, so I had a chance at my life. Even though I could spend it waiting for his return.

My thoughts were once more disjointed, like they got when I was going to faint.

A hand grabbed me, but it wasn't warm so I knew it wasn't Seth's, and then I felt like I was moving too fast.

The last thing I heard before I welcomed the darkness was a wolf howl. Could that be my Seth?


	7. Death Over Survival

**This is the second from last chapter of this story. The next one will have a twist in though. That could lead to a sequel. I have decided that this will be the last update untill I get one review, then I will update. Sorry.**

**Also if this chapter confuses you or this story line then message me and I will try to explain. I know it confused me abit. **

Chapter 7

Have you ever sat and thought about how strange it would be if you met yourself? Not you from the same time but from a different world? Or maybe a past or future you?

I did. I used to always think of what I would be like in the future. I pictured a nice, family woman with brown hair and kind eyes. She'd have few wrinkles but the one's she would have would be from smiling too much. Her hair would have grey streaks, natural from age, and a good job with a good enough pay to satisfy her family.

Unfortunately that woman will never be me. The woman I will become is sat in the chair higher than me, surroundered by Billong's and smoking a cigar.

She looks the same as any other Billong with those bright blue eyes that penetrate your flesh and a figure so thin I could snap it with my little finger. Her finger which was curled around her cigar had a finger nail longer than the other Billongs which meant there was more space for more dirt. A multicoloured wig sat on her head which was ragged from age and filthy with use.

As my eye's scanned over her she grinned flashing those dagger like teeth every Billong seemed to have.

"Like what you see?" She sneered at me.

I was normally quiet but this woman propelled me to say something.

"Not particularly".

I tried to keep my face like the packs often was. Stone like with no emotion seeping through.

"Eliza!" Jake hissed at me from behind me.

That was the worst thing in this whole mess. The Billong's had taken the whole house and now the whole pack would die. The pack failed their only mission, survival. The sad thing was they had forgiven for betraying them the second time.

The future I flicked back her head and let out a high pitched murderous laugh. This was a sign for the rest of the Billong's to join in and although they laughed lower; their laugh was just as murderous.

As soon as she stopped all the Billong's did, and the room was suddenly silent.

"No need to get defensive! I wonder what mummy would say!"

"What did you do to her?" I took a step forward. It was awful but I had forgotten about my mum. I thought this whole future was just wrapped around pack business.

"Nothing. I got someone else to do it for me!" She chimed in her bittersweet voice.

I took another step forward, then another but before my third one a warm arm pulled me back. One sob managed to leave my throat before I stopped but the future me had realised.

"Ohhh… How sweet! And I thought everyone had stopped crying now. No more teas to shed!" She paused to take a puff on her cigar. Thinking. "How about a reunion?"

She didn't wait for an answer, and the doors opened letting lose some of the imprints. Otto was one of them and I recognised Claire and I recognised Kim. But no other imprints were there.

Paul thought Rachel might be there. I could tell it by his face. But she wasn't so he fell to the floor and cried.

Kim thought Jared would be with us, she scanned our crowd twice before heading over to Jacob. She looked hopeful as if Jared had managed to escape or something. When Jake told her Jared was dead I couldn't even bare to watch Kim's reaction.

For Claire it was great. Her face filled with excitement as she ran towards Quil, who instinctively clutched her in his arms. Both wept but both were happy. Claire didn't even question where her aunt and uncle were.

"I can't believe you did this!" Kim's voice came out hoarse and when I glanced at her I was shocked that she was looking at me. "We trusted you! We fed you! Took you in! We even liked you and what did you do!"

"Kim, it wasn't me I'm from the-"

She didn't give me chance to say anything else.

"Exactly. You're the one who did this. Not her she's just a bitter and twisted harpy! She's the present! It was you! You're from the time this mess begun so you're the one who did it!"

I was horrified. She was right.

"Oh… this is getting good!" The future me said. Not even annoyed that Kim called her a 'bitter and twisted harpy'.

"You!"

Kim flung herself at me and punched me straight in the face. I fell to the floor as a sickening crack echoed around the room as I realised my nose had been broken.

I hadn't heard Seth come in with everyone else. Perhaps I should have checked? But I guess I had just hoped he'd escaped. Also he had been kept separate from the imprints and limped into the room from a different direction.

Now he stood over me looking at me with a sad expression printed on his face. A few tears fell from his eyes as he glanced up at the future me, who had paused to stare with her mouth right open. I could tell that no matter my future I would still love Seth.

"You know. If you kill her then this won't happen, it can't because she leads them into this take over." Seth was talking about me. "Without her the Billongs wouldn't be where they are. They wouldn't have taken over the world".

Kim gaped at him with her mouth wide open then glanced at Jacob, then Paul. They started heading over to me.

It was sweet, cute. Seth was willing to give up his own imprint to save theirs. He was willing to give up my life. So I should be too.

I remembered him telling me that he would do anything to protect me. 'It would be unbearable for him, to live without me.'

That must be how Paul and Jacob feel. I know that's definitely how Kim feels.

Slowly, I stood up not looking anyone in the eye. I noticed there was a fight going on in the background, I guessed it was the Billongs and the future me trying to get to me to protect their world. But I didn't care.

Now was my chance to fulfil my promise, heal the world.

Before I had chance to stand up everything went black.

_Where are you Seth Clearwater?????_


	8. Returning

Thinking of dying, I had always wanted my death to be noble. Like the one's in movies where the victim always says cryptic last few words. I didn't want to break Seth's heart though with a tear filled goodbye. It must be hard enough for him already, for everyone.

I couldn't see anything, it was too dark. This might be due to the fact that my eyes were still closed but opening them was unmentionable. I didn't want to see Kim's heartbroken face or Paul or Jacob's determined ones. Seth's would be the worst to witness. I couldn't even think of the emotion which would be plastered on his face.

I don't know how long I stood there waiting, a minute, a second, an hour? If I could find out then I wouldn't, it would be pointless information to know. Not useful and not important.

The important part is what happened next. When I felt a warm light pressure on my head. When I opened my eyes.

Thinking back, I'm confused why I didn't faint. He was stood there. My world, my love, my wolf. Seth Clearwater.

This Seth was my Seth. The one from four years ago when we were stood on the beach having a romantic evening. It was just after we had both confessed our secrets.

The smile I had missed was planted on his face, the one which made his face glow and spread from person to person like an infectious disease. His chocolaty eye's had no space for despair as they were overflowing with love and adoration.

It took me too long to piece all this together. I just stood there gaping at him while wobbling on my feet. My face began to get wet but I didn't know why as there were no storm clouds and the ocean was lying far away from us.

"Are you ok?" Seth now looked concerned as he gazed into my eyes. But I didn't have the heart to answer his question.

The answer was no. I was confused. I had just seen the future, fake or not fake. But now I was back. It was disorientating, relieving and frightening all at once. It was too hard to think and my head was throbbing. I decided to pick an emotion and stick to it. I chose relieved.

"SETH!!!" I dived on him at the same time realising they were tears that were catapulting down my face. "Oh! I missed you so much! You can't ever leave me again! I don't know what I would do!"

I blubbered all over Seth's shirt, practically hyperventilating. He was hugging me whilst saying something, repeatedly but I didn't listen.

"Seth…" I pulled away from him after what must have been hours. I needed to look into his eyes. Too double check it was him.

"Eliza". He was shaking as he gripped me. I hadn't realised I had gotten him so worked up. "What's happened? What are you on about? I haven't gone anywhere, neither have you?"

I looked into his eyes and I decided not to tell him. This was something I had to work out for myself. Anyway it was probably just my powers.

"I don't know. Sorry Seth. Daydream!" I forced myself to laugh at my pathetic joke, while Seth watched me, calculating. "Can we go to Emily's?"

Seth stood, staring into my eye's whilst trying to work something out before he seemed to give up. He clung to my hand as if it was a lifeline while he led me back along the beach, towards the house.

Whilst we walked I looked at the scenery. For once appreciating the beautiful town where I lived.

When we got to the house, we walked in without knocking. Everyone was stood around laughing and chatting. They all seemed to be having a good time.

Claire was up late for a school night. She seemed relatively happy sat in Quil's arms eating toast while her aunt and uncle sat next to her, cuddling.

Kim and Jared were cuddling also. They were sat on the sofa. Kim was staring at something hidden behind Rachel's figure whilst Jared was whispering in her ear.

Renesmee was sat with Jacob. She looked about Claire's age and was sat moaning about her distaste for human food as well as staring at Claire quizzically.

Paul and Rachel were probably the furthest couple apart from each other. Paul was hitting Embry, play fighting while Rachel was fiddling with the volume on the CD player.

I gave a sigh of relief as I realized almost all of the pack and all the imprints were here. No-one was upset so no-one was dead.

"You alright Eliza? You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards?"

Seth hit Brady over the head for saying this, as everyone glanced up to look at us anxiously. At first I wondered if they knew what I'd seen, but then it clicked. They probably thought I was scared of the wolf secret.

"Actually…" Seth answered to Jake, who'd just shot him a look. "She took it quite well. It was after-"

I was no longer listening to the conversation as Rachel had just moved revealing the thing Kim was looking at. It was a girl.

Her hair was falling out, leaving bald patches planted at random over her head and her eyes were a weird greeny-blue colour. They seemed to be transforming before my eyes.

I knew what she was but I asked anyway.

"Who is she!?" My voice rung out, high pitched and deathly. Cutting into Seth's words like daggers.

I was usually quite quiet in front of the pack so immediately this gained all their attention.

"I'm Billong" My heart dropped, as she announced the future I had seen was correct. "Please call me Billie for short!"

She was about my age but the pack looked at her like she was much younger. Cute and adorable.

I could tell she knew what I knew just by looking into her eyes. She wasn't scared though, I could tell she liked the competition.

As Sam explained that the pack had found her in the woods during patrol, defenceless against a vampire. I knew that the pack had not only let her into the house but also their hearts.

I also knew I had to stop her, or what I had seen might even come true? I didn't want it to happen again.

**I have a good idea for a sequel, but I will only publish it if I get enough support for this one. Sorry.**


End file.
